


Mellifluous

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Series: Words Rule Our Hearts [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Is A Musician, Frontman, Gen, M/M, Phil Is 'The Merch Guy', in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'(of a sound) pleasingly smooth and musical to hear'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and unashamed patriotic reference to my own country and my neighbours across the ocean.

_"To put it simply, babe, I'm completely in love with you."_

Dan's voice drops out as the song ends, and the crowd roars with as much heart and passion as the band had just played with. His heart is thumping, it's pounding hard enough to burst from his chest, adrenaline's rushing through his veins like water in a stream and and he loves it.

He loves the thrill, the rush, the feel of the echoing music as it thrums through his body, rattles his bones so he's left shaking for hours afterwards. He soaks up the crowd's cheers as though he can make them a part of his soul, absorbs the electric atmosphere that hangs in the air like lingering cigarette smoke.

He's never loved life more than he's on stage.

"You guys are  _fucking awesome_!" He yells into his microphone.

He recieves a maniac cheer in response.

"Unfortunately that is all for out set. Thank you guys  _so much_ for coming out, you rock! We are the band  _'Never'_ and we'll see you next time."

Dan follows his bandmates off stage, waving to the crowd and even blowing a kiss before he disappears out of view.

If there's one thing he loves more than being on stage, it's what he gets to do when he's  _off_ it.

"As much as I love England and playing at home,  _nothing_ beats our concerts overseas. Those kids are  _mental._ " Dan's bandamte, and lead guitarist, Eric says.

His surfer-blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun, and sweat is causing it to stick to his forehead, not that he seems to mind that much.

"I thought Kiwi's were supposed to be super chill." The bassist, Nyx adds.

"That's Aussies." Dan corrects her. "Which we can see about next week."

Nyx scowls at him, but he just kisses her cheek and tugs on her, currently bright purple, hair affectionately.

"Why don't you go and find your lover-boy, and stop saying things that will make me want to hurt you."

Dan grins and blows her a kiss, winking smugly.

"No need to be jealous, I love you too, Ny." He replies, sauntering backwards.

Her eyes soften, and the hints of a smile dance at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, fuck off." She yells, but there's nothing but fondness in her voice.

His laughter echoes off the walls, and he can tell by the smile on his boyfriend's fae that it's loud and surrounding.

"You two are worse than brother and sister. Will you  _ever_ stop teasing and baiting her?" Phil asks.

"No. It's far too much fun getting a rise out of her."

"Apparently. Easy too, so it seems. Although, this is just from an outsider's point of view, so I could be wrong."

Dan sits on the wooden stool and watches as Phil folds and packs the remaining merch that hadn't sold into boxes.

"You could help." Phil says, without turning around.

"And miss out on this fantastic view? I highly doubt it."

Phil twists around, and there's humour prancing in his eyes.

"You know, some people might find your cockiness - irritating, and off-putting. Narcissistic, even."

He laces his fingers with Dan's and tugs on his hand, pulling him up so that they are eye-to-eye, chest-to-chest.

"Perhaps. But you don't. And you're the only person who matters when it comes to opinions of me."

Humor is replaced by love and amusement, and Dan's lips part with a soft gasp as Phil leans in. Their lips move smoothly, each taking their time to enjoy it, to devour as much as they can of the other's touch, their taste, before air becomes a higher priority.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Phil asks, hands holding Dan's waist gently.

"Mmm. Our fans are insane. Amazing, but insane ... you would not believe it."

Phil laughs, and Dan loops his arms around Phil's neck, fingers sliding into the strands on his scalp. He absently pushes back Phil's blue-tinted fringe - a fashion choice encouraged (pushed) by Dan, who's own fringe is streaked with a brilliant crimson red.

"The joys of being a rockstar." Phil smirks.

He leans in for a kiss, and Dan kisses him back, but he's a little distracted and Phil can tell.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and Dan almost laughs at how Phil doesn't ask if  _something_ is wrong, but rather  _what_ is.

"Nothing. Well, nothing major, it's just that ... you don't - you're not regretting coming with me, with the band, are you?"

Phil opens his mouth but Dan keeps talking.

"I mean, when we first started toying around with the whole 'band thing' we were only touring the town, and when we got signed we began touring around the country, but now - now we're travelling internationally and you ... you just dropped everything and followed, and I don't, I don't think I ever even asked you if you wanted to come along."

Phil shakes his head, a tinkling laugh escaping his lips and Dan's more confused than ever.

"You silly goose." Phil says, and Dan tries not to focus on the fact that Phil just called him a goose.

"I wouldn't have offered to sell merch if I didn't want to come along, and I wouldn't have even considered the thought if I didn't have even a slight idea what would happen. I  _chose_ to follow you Dan, because - to be completely honest who wouldn't want to travel the world watching concerts of their favourite band everyday - and because I love you."

"I love you too." Dan says, and he's never meant it more, never spoken anything more truthfully or with more conviction. He kisses Phil, and allows himself to melt into it.

"Did you honestly think I didn't want to do this?" Phil asks.

"I ... I wasn't sure, I mean - you never said anything so I just assumed that you were fine with it, but then today I was thinking about the concert and I realised you didn't get to experience the rush I did, you're just stuck backstage."

"Not stuck." Phil clarifies. "I like being behind-the-scenes. Besides, upfront is definitely more your style than mine."

Dan kisses Phil then, because he doesn't know how else to properly say thank you, to convey all the emotions he feels.

"So you're happy then?" He asks, just to be certain.

Phil laughs, and he's looking at Dan with so much adoration Dan thinks he's drowning.

"The happiest I've ever been."

* * *

 

Phil doesn't mind being 'the merch guy' - touring is fun, and the other band members all treat him like one of them, like a part of their big-band-family. He gets to greet fans and hear about how much they love the band, and he gets to relish in the pride that feels him at their words.

And he gets to hear Dan's beautiful, melliflous, honey-smooth voice belt-out inspiring, heart-string tugging lyrics, some of which he's pretty certain are written about the two of them.

So, no. He doesn't really mind.


End file.
